


The Fight

by Avoxxxing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoxxxing/pseuds/Avoxxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and phil get in an argument and then cute fluffy make up at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fight

Phil was having an awful day. He had gone out to get some milk because they were out. It had started raining and not having on a jacket he ran to the store. When he got there the store was closed so he ran back to the train station. He had missed the train so now he’s had to wait 30 minutes, wet and cold.

When he got home he stomped up the stairs. Dan’s raised his eyebrow “Looks like you had some fun outside.” Phil glared at Dan, “Why the hell is everything  joke to you! You need to GROW UP!” Dan looked down “Sorry I just thought …” Phil raised his voice even more “What DID YOU THINK! IT’S RAINING AND I FORGOT MY JACKET!DO YOU THINK I HAD FUN!” Dan was shaking all over but not out of fear but anger. He stood up “Okay calm down! I was just trying to lighten the mood!” Phil rolled his eyes “Ya THANKS FOR LIGHTING THE MOOD.  YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE THANKING ME. I WENT TO GO GET GROCIERIES BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO LAZY! YOU CAN’T DO ANYTHING YOURSELF CAN YOU!” Dan pursed his lips and held back tears “I can too!” Phil put his hands on his hips “OH REALLY! YOU CAN’T EVEN KEEP YOURSELF ALIVE! IF IT WASN’T FOR ME YOU WOULD BE SIX FEET UNDER!” Everything stopped. Phil held out his arms “Dan I…” but Dan didn’t let him finish because he pushed past him to his room and slamming the door shut.

Phil sat down and put his hands on his face. What had he done. He was just having a bad day he didn’t mean to hurt Dan. Now all he felt was guilt. He was the one who had gone under his own will. He had wanted to make Dan breakfast but now Dan was mad at him. He had to make things right and apologize but how?

Dan put his face in his pillow. The bedding was so bright and colorful and he realized he had gone to Phil’s room. They slept there most nights so it was a habit for him to come here seeking comfort. He started crying more. He was crying not because of what Phil said but because it was true. Without Phil he had nobody. He would be dead or close to it.

He smelt something burning and then the smoke alarm went off. He put everything aside and ran out of the room. When he got to the kitchen he saw Phil franticly blowing smoke out the window and coughing. When the alarm stopped ringing Phil looked up at Dan. “I tried making you some vegan lunch. I sorta…um messed up and it got burned…so, sorry but I cut you some apples slices so we can…we have that.” Dan still didn’t say anything. Phil got closer to Dan and tried to grab his chin but Dan turned away. Phil put his hands and looked down. “I’m so sorry. I was in a bad mood and I didn’t mean any of that.” Dan bit his lip and wiped a tear away “You’re were right.” Phil looked up, confused. Dan’s voice cracked “I can’t do anything. Without you I don’t know where I’d be. I don’t have anybody but you because I’m so awkward. I’m useless,stupid and lazy.” Dan started crying and he didn’t stop the tear from coming this time. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and this time Dan didn’t push away. Dan hugged him back tightly and buried his head on Phil’s shoulder. Phil got close to his ear and whispered  “None of that is true. You’ve got Louise, Pj, your family, your subscribers. People like you Dan. You’re not lazy i mean you wrote a book and made a whole show about cyberbullying. You’re so smart with you’re well thought out opinions. Dan you’re… there are no word to describe how amazing you are.” By this point Dan had stopped crying. He was so lucky to have someone as amazing and wonderful as Phil. Even if Phil was the only one is his life it would be more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles don’t judge me. Feedback is amazing. Message me if you want them to be longer and I will try my best <3


End file.
